


A Special Night

by Color_me_blue3



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: Anal, BL, Fluf, M/M, NSFW, Oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Color_me_blue3/pseuds/Color_me_blue3
Summary: It's Masashi and Jasmine You's anniversary and since Jasmine You has been neglecting Masashi lately he wants to make it up for him.





	A Special Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireHydeFTW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/gifts).



> This is set on 2007. I'm calling Jasmine You "Yuu" throughout this story because that's mostly how he was known by everyone before Versailles was a thing (?).   
> And as a side note and sort of spoiler warning... legal drinking age for drinking and clubbing in Japan is 20Yo.

Masashi glanced around the club as he waited for his lover to arrive. He had work to do with his new band and even if it was their anniversary he hadn’t been able to sneak away from a seemingly very important photo shoot. The bassist sighed as he drank some more of his beer. It had been Yuu’s idea to come to this club to celebrate and he was going to be late.

The dark haired checked his watch once again. He had been feeling a bit neglected by his lover lately, he tried to understand that he needed to work a bit more now, and the fact that Yuu decided to ask him there in the first place made him feel like he really wanted to make amends for all of his recently last minute canceled dates.

This very club was after all the place they had first met. Masashi smiled at the memory as he remembered that day like it was yesterday. He and some friends had been trying to sneak into the club. However the guy at the door wouldn’t let them in without an ID. Only one of his two friends happened to have one, and as said friend tried to convince the door man to let everyone in, Masashi saw something, or actually someone riding a bike in a white suit.

His eyes stayed fixated on the person he had never seen before, doing something very unlikely. Who would ride a bike in a white suit? Wouldn’t he get all dirty? And then, the guy smiled at him.

Masashi blushed slightly as he realized he had been caught staring, he then tried to look away as he noticed the guy lock his bike and walk towards them.

“Hey!” the guy smiled at the door man. “Is there a problem?” he asked politely, checking the guys at the door.

“This guy says his friends are his same age but only he has an ID…” the door man seemed to know him.

“Oh, you should let them in, they are my friends… they are here to see me play…” Yuu pleaded.

Masashi looked up as he heard those words, trying not to look too surprised. He was a stranger and yet he was helping them out.

Yuu then entered the club and the door man decided to let them in. “Next time bring your ID’s or not even Yuu will be able to help you get in…” he warned.

“Sure…” Masashi said as he walked in with his friends.

After a while when the show began, Masashi decided to walk towards the stage, he didn’t know if the door man was still checking on them, but he had to pretend to be there to see the guy at least.

If seeing him ride a bike on a white suit had surprised him, Yuu’s performance had blown his mind. He had found a new idol to worship; his skill at the bass had nearly taken his breath away. So after his show, he waited until Yuu came down from the stage. He wasn’t one to talk much but he knew he would regret it his whole life if he didn’t go to him.

“Hi…” Masashi said shyly at the other bassist.

“Hi…” Yuu smiled at the guy.

“Uh… we… I…” Masashi began trying to say something coherent, starting to panic not sure what to say.

“You are welcome…” Yuu laughed softly. “How old are you guys anyways?”

“Uh… I’m… nineteen…” Masashi confessed.

“Aren’t you a bad boy then?” Yuu asked. “You can’t even buy me a drink for my troubles…”

Masashi blushed slightly. “Oh… one of my friends has an ID, he can order something for you if you like, I just need to find him…” he said looking over for his friend.

“I have an ID…” Yuu smiled, making Masashi blush even harder feeling foolish. “You don’t really need to buy me a drink…”

“Oh, but I want to repay your favor…” Masashi insisted. “I mean… I don’t even know your name…”

“I’m Yuu… how should I call you?” Yuu asked.

 

“Masashi!” Yuu’s voice brought the bassist back to the present.

“Yuu! You made it!” Masashi smiled. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t come…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t miss our anniversary for anything in the world…” Yuu then sat next to the younger. Noticing Masashi seemed to be staring at him. “Did I forget to remove something?” Masashi smiled, taking a hand towards the elder’s face, removing a purple sticker from his cheek. “Oh… I was sure I was forgetting something…”

“How was the photo shoot?” Masashi asked ordering a beer for Yuu.

“Oh, let’s leave work at work… I said I wanted to make it up to you for our cancelled dates…” Yuu took the younger’s hand softly.

“You chose a nice place…” Masashi caressed Yuu’s fingers lovingly. “I was just remembering when we first met…”

“Oh, please tell me you weren’t thinking about my stupid wide white pants…” Yuu said.

“Come on, they weren’t stupid…” Masashi scolded.

“They would be now, even then they were so 80’s…” Yuu then began drinking his beer. “It seems like it was so long ago…”

 “It’s probably because it’s been eight years…” Masashi said.

“Oh, shut up! You are making me feel old…” Yuu scolded this time, making Masashi laugh. “So… since we are getting nostalgic… I have a surprise for you…”

“A surprise?” Masashi asked feeling his interest spark.

“I requested us to meet here because I wanted to set a special mood… But I think you got there by yourself…” Yuu confessed feeling a bit disappointed.

“Well, we are in Nagoya, there are many other places we can go together if you want to set a different mood…” Masashi offered.

“I don’t deserve you…” Yuu then moved closer, kissing the younger’s lips softly.

“Come on, I can’t be mad at you because of working on what you love…” Masashi caressed the elder’s face not quite afraid anyone would see. As the years had passed, Yuu’s image had become more and more feminine despite still being the same manly guy he had known, so if anyone saw them they wouldn’t be able to tell if Yuu was a man or a woman. “I haven’t seen you so excited about a project since Jakura… I’m glad you found people who are as passionate as you are about music…”

Yuu smiled “Well, how about we get something to eat and then I take you somewhere…”

“Fine.” The younger agreed.

After a quiet dinner at their favorite place in Nagoya, Yuu had walked Masashi back to his car, opening the door for him. “I said I had a surprise for you… so… I have to blindfold your eyes…”

“Fine, go ahead…” Masashi smiled as he entered the car, putting on his seat belt and then allowing the elder to wrap the blindfold over his eyes.

“Can you see anything?” Yuu asked.

“Not at all… it’s dark enough…” Masashi answered honestly.

“Perfect.” Yuu then closed the door, climbing into the driver’s seat and beginning to drive.

“Wont you give me at least a hint of where are you taking me?” Masashi asked.

“No…” Yuu laughed softly. “Just trust me…”

Masashi decided to let his lover have his fun. After all they were together and that was all he needed to be happy. After a while Masashi began wondering if Yuu was driving in circles or something in order to disorient him, but as he was pondering whether to ask something again, the car finally stopped.

“Wait moment…” Yuu said then getting off the car and going to open the door for Masashi. “Give me your hands…”

Masashi took off his seat belt, taking Yuu’s hands. He hoped no one was looking as he felt a bit foolish not knowing where they were. Yuu helped him off the car carefully and closed the door.

“Now just walk with me…” Yuu requested guiding him. “There’s a step over here…” he warned.

Masashi climbed the small step being walked through a door.  “Are we at your parents’?”

“No…” Yuu laughed, letting go of the younger’s hands and turning the lights on. “I think you behaved well enough…” he announced removing the blindfold.

Masashi blinked adjusting his eyes to the light. “Is this… your first apartment?” he asked recognizing the furnished apartment. Not much had changed except for the wallpaper and some appliances like the new tv.

Yuu smiled. “I knew you’d remember…”

“Did you rent this place again just to bring me here?” Masashi asked surprised.

“Oh… I’ve been making some extra money lately and I wanted to spend it on something we could share… plus it was vacated just a week ago… It was an only once in a life time chance…” Yuu then moved closer, pulling Masashi softly and kissing him.

Masashi kissed back, holding the elder against his body, he was moved ‘cause of how much it must have taken Yuu to plan this. “Is this why you wanted to get me in a nostalgic mood?”

Yuu nodded. “I want us to spend the night here… like our first night together… I even bought champagne…”

“You are the best…” Masashi then kissed him softly. “Do we have to feel nervous all over again too?”

“We can skip that part…” Yuu laughed taking Masashi‘s hand and guiding him to the room. “This time I’ll leave the lights on from the start…”

Masashi laughed walking towards the bed and sitting on it, holding the elder as he straddled and kissed him deeply. “Mmm… I like this much better…” he said against Yuu’s lips. “We didn't bump our heads this time…”

Yuu broke the kiss laughing. “Do I have to try and make you drunk again?” He teased.

“I wasn't drunk… that was the cheapest champagne in the world… I didn't have money for a better one…” the younger bit his lower lip feeling slightly embarrassed at the memory.

“It was good enough… it gave you the courage to kiss me for the first time…” Yuu then got up, going to fetch the champagne bottle and a couple of glasses; placing the glasses on the night stand as he opened the bottle to then served some. “Has it really been so long?” He asked handing Masashi one of the glasses.

“Hopefully it's only the beginning…” Masashi smiled receiving the glass, drinking its contents. “This is far better than the one I got for you…”

Yuu drank from his glass climbing back into the younger’s lap, caressing his hair softly. “I guess we are far better now than we used to be…”

“Oh, you've always been a sexy God…” Masashi placed his glass on the nightstand, kissing Yuu’s lips, sucking on them softly, spreading his lips as he felt the elder’s tongue teasing him back, allowing him to deepen the kiss.

“I'm still a merciful God…” Yuu left his glass next to Masashi's, taking his time unbuttoning his shirt.

“I'm sure you are…” Masashi then kissed Yuu’s neck, opening his shirt as well. He then moaned as he felt the elder’s hand reach towards his crotch and fondle him. “Mmm… can you believe I'm so hard already?”

“I like that…” Yuu then began undoing the younger's belt and pants, helping him out of his clothes as he made him lie on his back.

Masashi then removed Yuu’s shirt, helping him out of his pants, finding unexpected lingerie beneath them, so he took his hand to one of his garters, caressing the silky fabrics over the elder’s thigh. “Sexy…” he muttered.

“Do you like it?” Yuu asked hopeful.

“Of course… this looks good on you…” Masashi moved his hand up towards the bulge in the front of the lingerie. 

“You don't mind me wearing female lingerie?” Yuu asked feeling a bit shy.

“I don't see a woman wearing it… why should you call it female lingerie?” Masashi then caressed Yuu over the silky fabric.

Yuu moaned moving closer to the younger' lips, kissing him deeply as he rubbed their groins together. “It feels really good against my skin…” he confessed.

“It does…” Masashi agreed grabbing Yuu’s ass and pulling him closer, kissing him once more. “I need you…”

“So do I…” Yuu agreed moving off the younger's hips, taking some lube out of the night stand and moving down on him, getting rid of his underwear. “Can I be inside you tonight?” he repeated the same question he had done that night so long ago.

“I thought you'd never ask…” Masashi gave the same answer, spreading his legs for the elder. He was usually dominant, but Yuu could as well fulfill his every fantasy while making him feel protected and free, so he saw this moments as opportunities to indulge and feel worshiped.

Yuu then began kissing the younger's dick, liking his glans slowly as he warmed up the lube with his fingers. He didn't want to cause any discomfort on Masashi, so once he was happy with the temperature, he began sliding one of his fingers against the rim of the tight ring of muscles. “Mmm… it's so tight…”

“It's been a while…” Masashi moaned as he felt the elder's finger enter him, stretching him slowly.

Yuu began moving his finger in and out slowly, adding a second finger as he felt the younger relax; all the while taking him deep into his throat. It wasn’t hard for him to find his prostate, pushing his fingers against it softly once he did.

Masashi’s moans increased in frequency and volume and as Yuu pushed a third finger inside of him, he had to push him softly off his dick.

Yuu looked up a bit scared. “You ok?” he asked.

“Yes… just…” Masashi sighed trying to calm his racing heart a beat. “If you keep going… I don’t want this to be exactly like that first time…” he admitted embarrassed.

“Oh, come on… there’s nothing wrong about me making you cum more than once…” Yuu smiled.

“I’m not that young anymore…” Masashi laughed.

“Are you calling me old?” Yuu asked taking his fingers off the younger’s body and moving upwards to claim his lips once again in a passionate kiss.

“Oh, you’ll never grow old…” Masashi purred against the elder’s lips as he wrapped his legs over his hips.

Yuu then searched beneath the pillow, picking a condom and opening it, placing it over his manhood as he guided it towards Masashi’s body, entering him slowly.

“Ah… Those too?” Masashi asked a bit surprised.

“I remember you said you liked the texture…” Yuu laughed softly, he had picked some textured condoms, which back then had been the only ones at the pharmacy.

“Mmm… you have quite a good memory…” Masashi complimented as he moved against the elder. “I want to feel you completely…”

“So do I…” Yuu moaned increasing his rhythm as he moved his hips in soft circles, wanting to stimulate every sensitive area inside the younger.

“Ah!” Masashi closed his eyes, allowing Yuu to take full control, enjoying the pleasure only he knew how to give him. “Yes… more…” he requested as he felt the elder push against his prostate.

Yuu compelled, taking one of his hands to Masashi’s leaking shaft and stroking him in time with his thrusts. It didn’t take long for both to reach completion this way; screaming each other’s names as they came hard together.

The elder then moved closer to Masashi, kissing him deeply as he moved over his body, lying next to him.

“That was awesome…” Masashi said caressing Yuu’s face. “Thank you…”

“You deserve it, love…” Yuu smiled holding him close. “I’ve been neglecting you lately…”

Masashi took a couple of tissues from the night stand, helping Yuu clean up. “It’s ok… I know you really like this new band… and to be honest, it seems quite promising…”

“Thank you…” Yuu kissed the younger’s forehead, taking the used tissues and throwing them in the trash can. “Now… ready for round two?”

Masashi laughed kissing the elder’s lips. “Aren’t you tired?”

“Never for you…” Yuu then kissed him deeply once more. There were still long hours before dawn and he would make sure to make the night as special as he could.

The End.   

 


End file.
